


Our Story

by RoesQueen



Category: Harry Potter - Fandom
Genre: Dumblebore Bashing, Dumbledore Bashing, F/M, Harry and Hermione are Soulmates, Harry&Hermione, Harry/Hermione - Freeform, OOC Hermione, Ron Weasley Bashing, Soulmates
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-11-22
Updated: 2019-06-08
Packaged: 2019-08-27 18:55:08
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 11,436
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16708126
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RoesQueen/pseuds/RoesQueen
Summary: The Story that was passed down from Watson woman to daughter, now was passed down to Hermione Granger. This is The Story.





	1. Prolouge

**Author's Note:**

> I don’t own the characters or world, JKR does. I’m just playing in her sandbox

There was a story passed down the Watson women, that every one of them had a soulmate and their souls were forever in search for their mate, never resting through each life until they found the one. Except for one soul who was forever reincarnated to end up with their soul mate, each new life they were destined to find their true love one way or another. 

And that was the tale told from mother to daughter, for there was always at least one daughter each generation. This was the story told to Hermione, from when she was old enough to understand what a soulmate was, which unsurprisingly was earlier than others would of guessed as she was far more intelligent than one would expect, quietly observing the world and how people interacted until she decided to talk. Once she started talking though, she never stopped.

~~~~~~~

While Hermione was getting ready for bed her mother was picking up the books on the desk and the bedside table in her room, all the while trying to convince her mother to tell her The Story again. 

“Mum please tell me The Story again, I want to hear about the Magic that brought you and Dad and Nana and Grandpa together!” She exclaimed when she was in bed, bouncing and bit and looking at her mother pleadingly. Watching her mother smile and shake her head, her mother sat on the bed by her feet and looked at her.

“Again? You ask for The Story almost every night, the only time you don’t is when you’ve gotten a new book. Are you sure you want to hear the story instead of reading one?” Hermione nodded her head vigorously, starting to look impatient. “I love that story, it’s almost like Magic is real! And it always helps me sleep Mum, please!” Her mother smiled again and sighed. “It seems like you only act your age when you want to hear The Story, sometimes I forget you’re only 6 love.” 

Hermione grinned at her and giggled a bit. “Why act silly for any other reason Mum, this is Important. With a capital I. Now tell me!” Her mother took a deep breath and looked at her daughter. “Alright alright. Now this is how The Story goes, passed down from the first Watson woman to her daughter, and now it continues with you my love. The first Watson woman, born to Gerald and Linda Watson was so Light and filled with Goodness, that it was foretold by the Elders that as long as the women in their family were also Good that they would always find their true love, their soulmate, and if they didn’t find the one who completed them in their first life, they would come back until they found the one, and when that life ended, they would be eternally at rest. Now that wasn’t the case for her, since she was the epitome,” Hermione interrupted her mother with a question. “Mum you haven’t used that word before, what is.. ep-eh-tomb?” 

Her mother responded with, “Ep-I-tome, not tomb. And it is the perfect example of something love, like you are the epitome of your father and I’s love for each other.” She looked at her daughter and saw her looking intrigued and nodding. “May I continue love?” Hermione nodded almost imperiously and gestured, “You may.”

“As I was saying, since she was the epitome of Goodness, her soul was destined to always come back, and to always find her true love, no matter what was in between them be it Magic or family, war or peace, this was her reward. And so it is told that every few generations, her soul comes back to the family, to find her mate and to set the family back to rights. Now, I didn’t meet your father until college when we were both partnered for a lab project, and once we started talking, it was like we had known each other our whole lives, yet we never touched, for we were both shy. I knew the moment that we hugged for the first time that he was the one for me, that I’d never find anyone more perfect for me than him. Now this doesn’t mean he was perfect, as no one is perfect, but it meant he was perfect for me, he was my other half, the one who completed me. And from that moment we were inseparable, always together, rarely apart for more than a week at a time, that many thought our marriage was rushed, that we were hiding that we were pregnant, but it wasn’t until 7 years later that we had you, our little miracle. The rest is history, and the future. Your Story is just beginning my little one, and I can’t wait to see it happen, as you are so special my little love.” 

Hermione yawned when her mother finished the story and smiled sleepily, obviously struggling to stay awake. “Love you Mum.” Her mother kissed her forehead and tucked her in. “Sleep well and sweet dreams dear.” Turning the light out, she left the room, closing the door to her room, and smiled at her husband who was obviously eavesdropping on Story time. Giving him a kiss she headed to bed, falling asleep almost as soon as she was in the warm embrace of the blankets, sleeping soundly until morning.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Not mine, is JKR’s just playing in a sandbox

    As the years went passed, her interest in the Story grew. But since it had been passed down for years and years, throughout the generations, information was lost, leaving Hermione without an answer to the most important question of her life; How do I find my Soulmate? It was something that was bothering her, she never had many friends, and there was something apparently off about her that the other kids were the only ones who noticed. So she kept to herself until right before her 11th birthday a lady came to their house.

 

    All of a sudden her life was turned upside down, when an older lady came and visited the house, to tell her and her parents something special. She was a Witch! She couldn’t believe it, but it made sense at the same time. Sadly she had to wait a year to go, as she turned 11 too late for the years session. She decided to spend some time later to convince her parents to take her to get books on the Wizarding World. That was a task for later though, as she wanted to think more about what the lady... McGonagall had to say.

 

~Earlier in the day~

 

    There was a brisk knock on the door when Hermione set the table for her parents. She watched her dad go and open the door, and caught a glimpse of an interesting looking lady who had a strange almost aura around her. It felt like static electricity almost, surrounding her in waves, the feeling was familiar, it was like how her favorite Aunt felt when she visited, just a little stronger, and she was due for a visit soon. She had finished setting the table when her father called her mother into the living room. Since she was done she followed her mother in, and perched on the side of a couch. She tuned out what they were saying exactly, as she focused on the static filling her head, she watched McGonagall, as she pulled out a stick, though she could tell it was a wand. She could see the detail in it, carved in and out, with.. she squinted at it, it looked like cat paws walking up and around it. That was telling. She watched absently as she turned the table into a pig and the back again, and turned a book into a kitten. She started listening more after the magic show, so she wouldn’t miss anything. She had started actually listening at the right time as McGonagall had said that Hermione was a Witch and was invited to join them at Hogwarts in a years time. She drifted away again, wondering if she could get books and what the rules on practicing magic were. She tuned in again and saw a break so she jumped in.

 

     “Excuse me, but what’s the rule on wands and practicing? And would I be able to get books before next year as well?” McGonagall looked slightly surprised at the questions, and smiled at her. “Well underage magic isn’t allowed, there is a trace on your wand when you buy it that lasts until your 17th birthday. After that you’ll be considered an adult in the Wizarding World and be allowed to do magic outside of the school. However getting books, is something you can do. You can go to Diagon Alley and visit the stores and get things set up ahead of time. I have a list here of books that I would recommend you get, and you’ll get a book list for school next year, but I can give you this years as a reference point.”

 

     Hermione smiled at the witch. “Oh thank you, I appreciate it. I don’t think it’s fair I can’t practice magic at home with my parents, or show them the magic I can do until I graduate, that makes no sense. By the way, how do electronics work at the castle? Like cameras and such.” McGonagall paused and looked like she was thinking. “I agree with you on that miss, and for cameras, if it’s an older purely mechanical model then I think it would work, there’s a few out there that I’m sure I’ve seen some of my past students using them before.” Hermione nodded and started thinking as her parents and McGonagall continued to talk for a bit before the lady left and they sat down to dinner. After dinner they had talked for a few hours until it was bed time.

 

~~~~~~~~~~

 

     Hermione was glad it was a Friday as it gave her tomorrow to convince her parents to take her to Diagon Alley. She remembered how Aunt Sasha, her favorite aunt felt, and it was so similar to how McGonagall had, so she decided to ask Sasha to visit tomorrow. She hopped on her computer and emailed her asking her to pop by tomorrow or Sunday, as she wanted to talk to Sasha about all of this. She peeked down the stairs and saw her parents still talking. She went down to talk to them about what she had felt. After explaining the feeling from McGonagall and then explaining that Aunt Sasha had felt the same way, and how she had asked Sasha to visit tomorrow or Sunday already.

 

   Her parents sighed and shook their heads at their daughter with fondness on their faces. “Well if you’re right love, then she can help us with Diagon Alley. Hopefully she comes by tomorrow so we can talk. Now get to bed. We love you.” Her dad responded.She went back upstairs and fell asleep until around 9 am, which was late for her. She went and brushed her teeth before checking the computer. 

    “Yes!” She cried out looking at her email. Sasha would be by about 10, and would see them then. She ran down the stairs after getting dressed. “Sasha will be here at 10!” She told her mother, bouncing around exuberantly. “Calm down sweetheart, otherwise you might turn yourself into a bouncing ball and bounce away from us with how you’re going.” Hermione fake pouted at her mother, which just made them both laugh. As they are breakfast, the doorbell rang and Hermione was up and running before it had stopped. Throwing open the door she saw it was indeed Sasha, and she threw herself at Sasha. That had two reasons, one, was that she had missed her, and even though she never knew what it was, the static waves had always calmed her. Two, she needed to test and see if she was still getting the static from her.

   “Well hello then Mia, you sure are energetic today.” Sasha said and she hugged Hermione back, and when she wouldn’t let go, she was maneuvered into the house and sat on the couch with Hermione and her mom, otherwise known as Sasha’s sister. Hermione sat back finally and watched Sasha look at them both confused, and concerned. “Okay you two, who died, as this is getting unnerving.” Hermione looked at her mother who nodded.

 

   “I know you’re a witch.” Was all Hermione said, which caused Sasha to freeze up and look at Hermione, who was staring at her fiercely. The look on her face and the serious tone caused Sasha to stumble verbally as she tried to deny it, and finally just gave up and looked at her. “Alright, how do you know?” Hermione smirked and stuck her tongue at her mother. “Told you Mum.” She turned to the coffee table and pulled an envelope out of a stack and handed it to Sasha, which got an excited squeal from her as well as her throwing herself at Hermione. “Yes! Another witch in the family.” She paused for a second and looked at her sister. “We need to go visit mom and dad now.” She said, looking at her. “They need to know. Thankfully we have a year for this, but they need to know now.” Hermione watched her mother look at her sister confused like, like she wasn’t sure what was going on. “But, sis, don’t they live in America? We can’t afford that kind of trip.” Sasha shook her head. “Well, we will take a portkey actually. I have one for me that I can bring guests. Just grab your passports and leave a note for Dan. Unless he wants to come with?”

 

    Hermione watched them closely as her mother shook her head and sighed, “He’s at work today, emergency appointment.” Her mother wrote a short note and then walked over to the closet with the safe and grabbed out their passports. The followed Sasha to the entry hall, and stood in a circle with both Sasha and her mother holding a shoulder or hand, while at least one hand was on the portkey, which turned out to be Sasha’s ring. In a second she felt a hook and was being pulled through space basically. When they landed she fell to her knees and glared up to her Aunt. “I am NOT a fish. I don’t like being hooked somewhere thank you.” She heard someone come into the room and they sounded angry. She could feel the static waves coming off of them too. She turned around and saw her grandmother who she had only seen in photos standing there in the doorway glaring at Sasha. “What the hell do you-“

   She had stood up and looked at her curiously. “Hey, you’re a witch too!” Hermione said, interrupting her. That caused everyone to stop and look at her, she of course froze.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let me know whatcha think


	3. Chapter 2

~Flashback~  
She had stood up and looked at her curiously. “Hey, you’re a witch too!” Hermione said, interrupting her. That caused everyone to stop and look at her, she of course froze.  
~~~~~~~~

The woman, she corrected herself, ‘her grandmother’ looked at Hermione, and their eyes met. Seconds later Hermione started shouting. “Hey! Just because you’re my grandmother doesn’t mean you’re welcome to invade my privacy! Don’t do it again.” She glared at the older woman, who had staggered back into the doorframe. She watched as the woman glared at her mother and Aunt. “Why did you bring them here? By portkey no less?” She frowned when she heard the tone in “them”. “What’s wrong with us?” She asked, before anyone could say anything. Her mother shushed her, and she glared at everyone. “I don’t like to be treated as something disgusting or as a bother and that’s how she sounded. It’s not right. You taught me better and I don’t like bullies. And that’s how bullies talk.”

Her aunt sighed and pushed some hair out of her face. “Hermione, you know your granddaughter? She got her Hogwarts letter this week.” She watched as she saw her grandmother flinch almost. “What? How could she of? What do you mean.” Hermione glanced at her mother, who was looking almost constipated at how this was going. “Well mother I’d assume you know where children come from, and apparently Hermione is magical. Unlike me. Or my husband. And so a nice Professor McGonagall came by and gave us the Muggleborn explanation and told us she wasn’t starting this year, but she would next. And Hermione insisted we talk to Sasha, and see if she could help with getting to Diagon Alley. She said Sasha felt like the Professor did, and could tell Sasha was a witch. So she did as she did when we arrived here, called her out. Like she did with you. So now what?” She asked, looked drained as if she had been fighting someone all day. Hermione moved over to her mom and wrapped her arms around her, frowning at the woman who was supposed to be her grandmother.

“If I look you in the eyes again are you going to try and see my thoughts and secrets? That isn’t polite you know. I didn’t give you permission. If you have questions then ask them. Otherwise what’s the point.” Hermione looked towards the woman, she stopped herself, ‘grandmother’, and looked towards her stomach, refusing to look up at her. Sasha startled. “Mother! Did you try and use legitimacy on her? She’s a child! And not yours. How you’re acting makes me wonder if you even consider her your granddaughter.” Hermione observed the woman’s, ‘grandmother, Hermione, she’s your grandmother.’ She thought to herself. Her grandmothers reaction, which was a wince and grimace. “I admit I did.” She paused. “But I’m surprised she noticed, and forced me out. Children usually can’t.” Hermione felt a bit of pride, and also annoyance, that wasn’t an apology. “Well grandmother, do I get an apology?” She asked, her tone borderline disrespectful. That got her a a disapproving look from her mother, which she ignored. The woman, ‘grandmother honestly Hermione’ she admonished herself, it was hard to see her as her grandmother when she never even got a card or present or letter from her, sighed and pinched her nose. “Yes Hermione, you do get an apology. I’m sorry, and I promise I won’t do it again to you without permission.” Hermione nodded, “Thank you, I accept.” She directed her eyes to her chin, instead of her stomach or something beyond her. “But you won’t meet my eyes?” Her grandmother asked, sounding slightly hurt. “Well you’ve never tried to meet me, nor contact me, and the first thing you do is try and invade my mind, so I don’t have a lot to go on for trust, first impressions mean a lot to me, and you have a ways to go before I trust you won’t do it again.” She heard her mother groan and looked at her. “Mum, you know I’ve been bullied and treated as an outcast, and when someone talks about me, about us as something less, you know I get upset. At least this isn’t like the incident with Mrs. Michaels and Charlie.” Her mother laughed a bit and sighed. “God you sound like you’re a teenager, explaining why you aren’t going to listen and behave.”

She heard her Aunt chortle. “What was the incident? You never told me.” Hermione blushed, “Uh well Mrs. Michaels said rude things to mom about me and Daddy because of our skin, and I somehow made her skin turn bright orange and it wouldn’t go away for weeks. People assumed she had tried to do a chemical tan. And Charlie had been bullying me, and she was insisting it wasn’t his fault, which is dumb because it was.” Her aunt burst into laughter and clutched her stomach. She noticed her grandmother had smiled slightly before hiding it. 

“Okay Sasha, calm yourself. Why did we have to travel to America just to tell my mother my daughter is a witch? It’s not like she wanted to be apart of our lives before she was, what makes you think now that my daughter is a witch like the rest of you, that I’ll let her be one now? I still remember the last time I saw her. And the parting marks were not pleasant.” Her mother finally took charge of the situation and sighed. “You have a right to know. And I’ll tell you if mother won’t but she should explain it.” Sasha replied, going over to the couch in the corner and sitting. She caught Hermione’s eye and patted the spot next to her. She squeezed her mothers waist and sat next to her aunt. Squishing then so her mother could sit next to her they all looked at her grandmother.

“Let me grab your father and we can talk girls.” Was all she said before she disappeared from the room. “Well that went better than I thought.” Her aunt muttered, looking slightly sheepish as she glanced towards her sister. Hermione sat there, wishing she brought a book, before a curious creature appeared before her. “Miss wants a book?” It asked. It looked vaguely feminine, and had a small dress on, that and the long hair were her only clues. “Uh yes please, if I could. Do you have Hogwarts a History? Or another book about the school and founders here?” She asked politely, surprised by the creature. “One moment miss.” It replied, disappearing with a pop, and coming back less than a minute later with a book about the Founders of Hogwarts. “Oh thank you! May I ask, what’s your name?” Hermione asked, wanting to know who, and what the creature was. “I be Siri Miss. if you need anything just call my name.” It, ‘Siri’ her brain supplied, replied. “Thank you Siri. Have a good day!” She replied, already excited to read the book. Siri bowed and disappeared with a pop again. Hermione settled back with the book and started to devour it. It was another 10 minutes at least, in silence until her Grandmother and Grandfather appeared again. 

“Hermione, where did you get the book?” Her grandmother asked her. Hermione looked up startled as she hadn’t heard them enter. “Oh Siri popped up when I was wishing for a book and brought me one on the Founders of Hogwarts when I asked for a book on them or the school. She was very nice. Please tell her I greatly appreciated it.” She smiled as she thought of the elf, though she didn’t know it was one, and the book itself. She looked at her grandfather when he started to laugh. “Siri never helps anyone, she cleans and that’s it. She must like you.” He turned to her grandmother. “Maybe we can send Siri with Hermione next year, as her personal elf.” Her grandmother groaned. “That might be the best choice.” Hermione perked up at seeing Siri again, but was confused when she was called an elf. “Siri is an elf?” Her grandfather smiled at her warmly, “Yes dear, she’s what is called a house elf. Here in America they’re friends and servants, in Britain they are slaves. But there is a reason for their servitude before you get upset. If you give an elf clothing, they become free, however that kills them eventually, if they can’t find a family to bind themselves to. They need our magic to survive, and grant us help in return with cooking and cleaning and getting items. It’s a mutually beneficial bond.” Her grandmother looked at him. “She’s smart but you shouldn’t use big words, it would be easier to understand for her.” This caused her mother to laugh when Hermione leveled a glare at her grandmother. “I may not be 11 until Friday, but I can understand a lot bigger words than mutually beneficial. Can you tell me what a cardiomyopathy is?” She looked affronted, glaring at her grandmother. Her grandmother sighed and shook her head. “It is a type of disease that damages heart muscles. Mum and Dad told me about them when Pop died. He died from heart failure due to cardiomyopathies.” She looked at her grandmother levelly, still not meeting her eyes. Her grandfather looked at his wife’s expression and how his granddaughter was looking at her. “Hermione, why don’t you look her in the eye?” He asked, he had an idea on what had occurred.

“She tried to invade my secrets and thoughts. We already discussed how I felt about this and knows that I accept her apology but trust is hard to come by after the first impression has bombed.” She replied levelly, looking towards him when she replied. Her response had him groaning. “Lydia, we’ve talked about this. You need to stop doing it. What if it happened to your child? You would of hexed them. Hell Lydia you have hexed people for less!” He admonished her. After they had gotten that over with, her mother, aunt and grandparents started talking about her and magic. She continued to read her book, finding it fascinating, and acted like she wasn’t listening, knowing this would lead them into either talking more with her there than normal, and not getting sent away. She was used to this, acting like she was focused solely on a book or activity while still absorbing information. It was the only way she made it through the day. While she read she heard them talk about Hogwarts.

“I don’t want my grandchild near Albus Dumbledore! His greater good shtick is why Colin died 10 years ago. All for what? Nothing. Send her here, to Ilvermony or Salem or somewhere else! It’s not safe there. Especially since now is when Harry Potter is going.” Her grandmother ranted, Hermione could feel the static pulsing around them stronger than before. Looking up she looked at her grandmother, and looked her in the eye briefly. “Grandmother, calm down. You’re going to have a magical accident and Mum will be upset with you.” She looked back at her book as her grandmother fell silent and looked at her. “What do you mean?” Hermione looked back up. “Your magic was rolling around and felt less like static electricity and more like an explosion. I only feel my magic when I get like that and usually I explode something or make things float. Meditation helps if you need it. I’ve gotten better since we started on meditation and yoga. Only one mishap a year for the past 2, instead of one a month at least.” She tried to focus on her book again, before her grandfather interrupted her. “What do you mean you can feel her magic?” 

She looked confused as she replied. “Everyone except for mum feels like they have a bunch of static electricity flowing around them in waves or pulses. Mum feels like a small vibration, while you all feel like an ocean of static. It’s how I knew Auntie was a witch and called grandmother on being a witch when we arrived.” Her grandfather looked intrigued. “Well Hermione I’m going to research that, as I’ve never heard it done before. That’s interesting and sounds like a handy talent. I’d suggest you don’t go throwing out at people about them being witches or wizards though, some are hiding or don’t know.” She nodded and looked deep in thought as she looked back at the book. Eventually she slipped into slumber, as the day had caught up on her. They continued to talk, and she finally fell into a deep sleep against her aunt.


	4. Chapter 3

Hermione woke up slowly, rising up from unconsciousness to wakefulness, the shot up in alarm. This wasn’t her bed, or her room, though it was a nice one. It was larger than her room back home, with bookshelves spanning across two walls, with a gap for a window seat on one, the bed she was in and an armoire on another, and the door and a fireplace on the last wall, the far side of the room. It was a nice violet color on the walls that she could see, and a plush rug covering most of the floor. She looked around confused for a second, wondering how she got here, the last thing she remembered was falling asleep as her family talked about her magic, and schooling. She stretched before getting out of the bed. As she went to make the bed there was a soft pop to her right and she turned. The house elf from last night stood there and frowned at her. “Miss doesn’t need to be doing that, that’s not her job that’s our job.” Hermione pouted at Siri. “But Siri, can’t I help out? I’d rather not make you do more work when I’ve been doing this since I was 5.” Siri shook her finger at her. “No Miss, you can go take a shower across the hall and then join everyone for breakfast. If you listen I’ll bring you another book.” Pouting again she huffed. “You drive a hard bargain Siri, but since you’re my only friend I’ll listen, this time.” Hermione started to walk out of the room when she felt a tiny hand wrap around her wrist. She looked back at Siri, confused. The elf looked conflicted at her remark. “Siri?” She asked turning back to face her. The elf almost slammed into her, even from such a short distance and hugged her. “No ones ever called Siri their friend. Miss Friend will have all the books she could want.” She popped away before she could respond to her. Right before she left the room she saw that the empty shelves had already become half full in the time it took her to walk 15 feet. “Thank you Siri, you’re the best.” She whispered, as she walked across the hall to the bathroom.

Quickly showering, she found new clothing waiting for her once she was dried off. A nice flowy dress was waiting for her, dark blue in color and just the right length. “I love magic.” She whispered again. “Thank you for the dress.” She continued. She found the stairs at the end of the hall and walked down them. Following the smell of food she found the dining room and found everyone looking bleary eyed at the table, including her dad. “Daddy!” She ran towards him and leaped into his lap so she could hug him. “You missed so much! I even made a friend!” Her father laughed and ruffled her hair, messing it up slightly, though it was still a mess as it was quite damp. “Oh, who’s your friend?” He asked, smiling down at her. It had been a long time since she had been this enthusiastic about something other than books. She hopped off of his lap and grinned at him. “Siri!” She called out, causing the house elf to pop into the room. “Yes Miss Friend?” She asked. “I wanted to introduce you to my dad, Edgar Granger. Dad this is Siri, a house elf, but most importantly my friend!” She said, almost bursting with excitement. She didn’t notice the looks her Aunt and Grandparents shared as they watched the elf visibly brighten, almost like someone cast a Lumos charm on her.

“Nice to meet you Siri, I’m glad you’re Hermione’s friend, she needs more of those in her life.” He extended his hand to the elf, who was shaking slightly in excitement. “Hello Miss Friends Dad, I am Siri.” She tentatively stuck her hand towards his, and he shook it lightly. Hermione turned towards Siri after he had let go of her hand and quickly hugged her, causing the elf to get brighter. “Thank you for coming when I called, I forgot you might be busy and I just got so excited to introduce you to Dad. I’ve never gotten to introduce a real friend before. I hope you weren’t in the middle of something.” She exclaimed, starting to rambled a bit. The elf hugged her back. “Siri never too busy for Miss Friend. Never.” Hermione grinned down at the elf. Though she was short for almost 11 years old, the elf was tiny, barely up to her hip. “Will you show me around later Siri?” Siri nodded and seemingly reluctant, let her go. “Call Siri when you wish to explore.” With a pop she was gone.

Hermione sat in the empty chair next to her dad and looked at her family, her Aunt and Grandmother looked shocked, while her Grandfather was smiling and shaking his head. “What’s going on?” She asked, looking confused. Her Grandfather was the one who answered. “We rescued Siri about 3 years ago and bonded with her, but I’ve never seen her so happy or excited. She doesn’t seek any of us out nor does she do much more than cleaning. Now she’ll do something if we ask, but she won’t actively seek us out.” He turned to her Grandmother. “Well Lydia, we might have to give Siri to her either way. I think Siri might somehow bond to her regardless of what we want.” Her Grandmother nodded. “Hermione, as a birthday present, would you like Siri to become your personal elf?” She asked, smiling softly at her. Hermione jumped out of her chair. “You mean, you mean she’d get to spend time with me whenever we want and come with me to school!?” She asked, jumping up and down slightly. Her mother killed the mood though. “Mother, I don’t think that’s a good idea, I don’t know anything about taking care of an elf.” Hermione frowned at her mother, but her Dad came to her rescue. “Honey, let them give her Siri if it’s what they both want. It’s extra security for all of us. And you have to admit. I doubt even forbidding Siri to see Hermione would stop her.” She watched as her mother sighed and rubbed the bridge of her nose. “Fine, go ahead.” 

Her Grandmother called out to the elf. “Siri.” Within a second Siri showed up with a pop. “Yes Mistress?” Siri looked at Hermione who was grinning at her. “How would you like to be Hermione’s elf?” Siri glowed brightly again for a second before returning to normal. “That is all Siri wants in the world!” She replied, starting to get excited. “Alright Hermione dear, come over here by the fireplace and stand in front of me.” Hermione complied, Siri popping in between them. “Grab Siri’s hands like so.” She showed her how to. “Repeat after me.”

“Siri I swear to take you in to my house and home, to take care of you and to treat you with respect. To give you the freedom to do what you need to take care of me and mine. To cherish you as my elf, as my family and my bonded elf. I give you your freedom to make your own choices, as they are you own. So mote it be.”

“Siri I swear to take you into my house and home, to take care of you and treat you with respect. To give you the freedom to do what you need to take care of me and mine. To cherish you as my elf, as my family, my friend and my bonded elf. I give you your freedom to make your own choices, as they are you own. So mote it be.” Hermione repeated after her Grandmother, but added in her own part, since Siri was first and foremost her only friend, she deserved that to be added in. Before anyone could interrupt since Hermione had changed the wording a bit, Siri glowed with a bright golden light, and then shot up a few inches, her hair growing down from her shoulders to her waist, and filled out slightly. “Siri is so happy, she has a friend!” Hermione opened her arms and Siri shot into her, their arms wrapped tight around each other. Hermione had a look on her face when her Grandmother frowned at her that said she wouldn’t budge.

“Why did you change the wording Hermione?” Her Aunt asked, before anyone said something they might regret later. Still holding Siri, Hermione huffed at them. “She may be my bonded elf and family now. But she was my friend first and that deserved to be mentioned. When Grandfather told me about house elves he said they were “friends and servants” here, but I’m doubting any of you have ever called a house elf your friend before. It seemed right and it fits. She’s mine now. My friend and you can’t take her from me.” She looked at them all before her Grandfather started to laugh. Her grandmother shot him a dirty look which caused him to laugh even more. “Don’t look at me like that Lydia, she looks just like you when you set your mind to something. Now, after breakfast Hermione, you and Siri should go explore the house while we talk about what to do regarding schooling and training you. If you’re to go to Hogwarts, you need to learn a few things. We have secrets in this family that they aren’t to know. Got it?” Hermione nodded. “Okay Grandfather!” Her and Siri separated sadly. “Are you hungry Siri?” Siri shook her head. “No Miss Friend, I go gather you more books. Call me when you’re ready.” She popped away silently, and everyone sat down to eat.


	5. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the wait guys!! I work two jobs and it’s been hectic!

After breakfast Hermione and Siri explored the house. Though mansion was a better description. They wandered around together, and Siri showed her all the best secret passage ways to get around the house in no time. They found rooms that hadn’t been used in years, hidden or forgotten in the passage of time. The second to last room was a mini library, filled with books that her parents had introduced to her, written by authors like Shakespeare, HP Lovecraft, and Jane Austen. The books were similar to the ones she had read by them, but they were slightly different, like the story her namesake came from “The Winter’s Tale”. She read the story synopsis, it was the same story, but with Perdita being a witch, following most of the same story line it seemed, but brought in magic as another element to the story. She had started to make a pile of books she wished to ask to borrow. After making a few piles, Siri put them in her room before returning.

“Does Miss Friend wish to see the main library? Siri saving it for last.” Hermione looked over at the elf excitedly, she had continued perusing the shelves as Siri made trips back and forth. “Oh yes Siri I would love to! Can we go now!?” She started to bounce in place as she looked at Siri. Siri nodded and pointed to a door she hadn’t noticed. “Library through there.” They walked towards the door but heard conversation coming from behind it. She shushed Siri and stopped to listen to it. It was hard to hear but she could tell it was her Aunt, her mom, and her grandmother. 

“Emma come on be serious now, after everything we’ve told you about Hogwarts and Albus Dumbledore and why we don’t want Hermione there you’re insistent on letting her go there? Dumbledore has no sense of safety when it comes to kids. This is the year Harry Potter is expected to come back into the Wizarding world, I wouldn’t be surprised if he concocts some sort of trial for the boy.” Her grandmothers voice was sharp as she talked, starting to rise up towards yelling. “Well mother you won’t let me tell her why she shouldn’t go there, and you aren’t the one who has to deal with crushing her dreams of going to Hogwarts! No other schools have come forward with acceptance letters, so she’d assume even though you all are magical, that she isn’t allowed to be.” Her mother retorted, sounding upset and annoyed. Her aunt seemed to be the only calm one there. “Mother why not just sit down with Hermione and see what she thinks after you tell her about Dumbledore. If she agrees to terms like learning defensive spells and Occlumency, and having an emergency Portkey, then let her go for a year, take it year by year and let her make a decision. She’s not like most 11 year olds, she’s a lot more mature than you give her credit for.”

Her grandmother huffed at her aunt. “You call how she’s been acting towards me mature?! Interrupting me, barely acknowledging me? She’s disrespectful and immature.” Hermione glared at the door and wished she could yell at her now, but she knew she shouldn’t. They couldn’t know she was listening or they’d stop talking and she wouldn’t know what was really going on. “Mother! She interrupted you and was rude because you were horrible! You tried to invade her mind and then got upset with her because she found you out. That’s not her fault, it’s yours. Further more, since you refused to have anything to do with Emma after she married-,“ her grandmother interrupted her, “She married a squib! A squib of all people!” Her aunt picked up where she left off gracefully ignoring her, “after she married, and had a child, your grandchild I might mention. You really shouldn’t expect Hermione to love and adore you automatically, especially after what you did. Do you know how often I had to field questions about you and Father when she was younger and I’d visit? Way too often. It’s hard to lie to her, it’s like she just knows!” 

She could hear someone pacing back and forth and figured it was Grandmother as her mum and her aunt didn’t pace. She heard her mother sigh. “It’s up to you and father to tell her about the school and what you’d like her to do. Overall it’s her decision on what she wants to do. I knew this day would come. I just wish it didn’t happen like this. Honestly I’m surprised Hermione wasn’t in here. She’s usually in the library as soon as she knows there is one.” Her aunt laughed. “Watch her find books on Runes and Arithmacy. She’s a language fanatic, she’ll go crazy. If she agrees to lessons you’ll have to teach her more than just Occlumency. She’ll need training in all the fields of politics to survive that bed of snakes. She’ll also need lessons in Potions, otherwise she might have issues passing with Snape as a teacher.”

“You’re right. I’ll talk with your father now before dinner and hopefully we can figure out something that would work for all of us. Sasha would you be willing to help?” She could hear her aunt laughing. “I love teaching her things. She’ll hunt down the most obscure things and want you to teach her about it. I’ll take Runes and Potions.” She heard her mother sigh again and could tell she was probably pinching the bridge of her nose. “Should I take her out of Muggle schooling for this year? Sign her up for homeschool or something so she has more time for this? Or is a summer and weekends enough time? Remember you taught us over years, she has a year to learn all of this.” 

Hermione chose that moment to make a noise and walk through the door she had been listening through. “Aw you guys got to the library before me!” She pouted, looking at her mom. “Hermione where did you come from?” Her grandmother asked. “Siri has been showing me all kinds of rooms and I found a room with books like The Winters Tale, but with magic! Siri gathered the ones I wanted to ask to borrow, we’ll have a list soon! She’s been stocking most in the bookcases in my room.” Hermione replied, starting to almost pass out from the sheer amount of books on the library, she couldn’t wait to read them all. “Grandmother do you have any books on languages? I know some French but I wanted to look at a Latin Dictionary and see about translating a few things.” Her aunt Sasha started to laugh. “Told you. Have fun with her.” Hermione looked at them confused. “What do you mean?” Her mother walked towards her and smiled. “Let’s go talk in your room sweetie okay?” Hermione nodded, acting confused. She assumed this was when she was told about their idea. She followed her mom out the door. Siri had been told to eavesdrop, so that she would know what they talked about later.


	6. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry guys!! I work two jobs and I’ve been super busy so I haven’t had much time! I think this chapter is a bit longer so I hope you’ll forgive me!!
> 
> Remember I don’t own this and I’m making no money off of this, it’s for my own enjoyment

Her mother lead her to her room and they sat down on the bed together. She assumed this was about if she was getting home schooled for magic or going to Hogwarts. “Hermione honey, we need to talk about schooling. If you want to go to Hogwarts, there would be a few things that need to change around the house.” Her mother looked at her, filled with worry about her, she had grown up hearing about Dumbledore and his meddling ways and how he liked to use people. It never ended out well for those he took and interest in, using them up until they were spent and then acting the victim when they had enough.

“Okay mum, what’s going on?” She asked, looking at her mother, she wanted to hear her mother out before she made a decision, though deep down she knew she’d choose magic over almost anything else. Her mother sighed and smiled tightly at her. “If you want to go to Hogwarts, we would be pulling you from public schooling for this year and have you homeschooled, a day or two a week for non magical, which you would be in charge of your schedule, and then the rest of the week would be with your aunt and grandparents learning about magic and how to act in the Wizarding World. Things are very different there than what you’re used to. There are some things about our family you would need to learn, and you would need to learn how to protect our secrets as well. By next September we will explain exactly why we’re being cautious, but before that we’d need to make sure you’re ready. I don’t want you getting hurt there love, and there are other schools out there for magic as well that you can apply to.”

She nodded and thought about it. She wanted to learn everything she could about magic, and leaving public schooling wasn’t really a hardship, since she didn’t have any friends that she would miss other than the Librarian. All in all it was an easy decision for her. Looking her mother in the eyes she nodded. “I want to go to Hogwarts, but I also want to know what you needed to tell me about the family.” Her mother rubbed her hand across her face.

“Alright love, first you have to know the British Wizarding World, otherwise known as the BWW, is very archaic and believes in blood purity, similar to how in the world thinks that those with a different color skin are less than those who are white, they believe that those born from non magical’s, also known as Muggles in Britain, are less than “purebloods”. Now with me not having any magic and your father not having any as well, most would assume you came from a non magical family. This however isn’t the case, both me and your father are squibs, which is when a magical has a child who isn’t magical. Both of us come from a long line of Wizarding families, ours are the Watsons, famous in America and Europe for Spell Creation. Your father comes from the Dagworth-Granger’s, who were famous for Potions. Are you following me?”

She nodded at her mother, “Yes, I’m not from a non magical family and I’m technically what they’d call a pureblood.” Her mother nodded and continued. “Now no one knows what happened to your father in their world, since he was a squib they raised him until he was 11, and unlike some families, they sponsored him in non magical schooling, and helped us set up our practice so we would be self sufficient. They are one of the few families who don’t abandon their children, though he did disappear. Now you will have to meet his extended family, they’ve all moved out of Britain and are living in France and Italy. Once he was of age, they requested him to not contact them unless he had a magical child, and set up a vault in Gringotts, the magical bank, for your education if you were deemed magical.” Hermione huffed, even if they didn’t abandon him when he was a child, shouldn’t even think of basically disowning a child because they didn’t have an ability. 

“So you mean they demanded he cut ties after all they were so gracious to not abandon him as a child unless a grandchild was born magical. That doesn’t seem right. Are you sure I have to meet them?” She asked, not sure if she wanted to meet a family that would cast out one of their own for something like that. Her mother smiled at her. “As I said love they’re archaic, some families kill their offspring, instead of abandoning them or even funding them. All that’s left of the family is a great grandfather and your great grandmother, everyone else was wiped out in a war that only recently ended around when you were born. That’s why you’re a joint French and British citizen, we were living in France when you were born. I’d like you to meet them this summer before you go to Hogwarts because you’ll need to be acknowledged as the heir to the family, as it is your Aunt is the current heir to the Watson’s but if she doesn’t have children it will go to you. The Watsons have always been a Matriarchal family so if she only had sons it would still go to you. The Grangers have been either or.”

Hermione sighed and nodded. “I’ll meet them and reserve judgement for them. I still don’t approve of that. I am willing to leave public school for magic, it’s a whole new world for me, and I want to understand it and learn everything I can about it.” Her mother smiled, “I should of known that would be your choice. I’ll talk with your father tomorrow after work and we’ll take care of the public schooling and get your homeschooling set up. And we’ll work with your aunt and grandparents about your magic schooling.” Hermione cheered, she so wanted to learn everything she could.

“Now the only thing you might find boring is the etiquette you’ll be taught, if you’re to come out as one of our family, you’ll need to know how to act like a pureblood. It’ll help in the long run.” Hermione sighed when her mother mentioned that. “Give me some books and I’ll read what I can of them before I start lessons, so I can learn the history of it.” Her mother nodded. “I’ll leave you to your books while I talk to the family. Goodnight sweetie.”

“Love you mum.” Siri chose that moment to pop into her room and hand her some etiquette books, and Hermione busied herself into studying them, so she knew what she was up against. “Thank you Siri.”

——————————-

At that moment, a young boy was staring at the ceiling of his cupboard, wishing for someone to take him from here or give him a reason to live, he was tired of being the doormat for his family and their punching bag. As he drifted to sleep, his dreams were filled with a young girl smiling at him and offering him a hand, and switched between that and her laughing, her curly brown hair going everywhere, and the light in her eyes seeming to give him hope. He felt a warmth inside him he hadn’t felt in years when he saw her. He woke up abruptly as the dream ended, tears going down his face. All he wanted to know was who she was and why she looked at him like that. He decided to try and sketch her, he was pretty decent at drawing though he made sure to hide that fact from everyone. Snagging the notebook he had, he set to drawing her out, so that he wouldn’t forget what she looked like. Once he was finished he hid it inside a special pocket he had in his backpack. He fell asleep once more but there wasn’t any more dreams of her for a long time.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please let me know what you think!!


	7. Chapter 6

Hermione sighed and hit her head on the table slowly. She had been studying and trying to practice the etiquette for a few hours now and she felt like her brain was melting. ‘Why does anyone act like this now a days? This feels all backwards and behind the times.’ After another thunk on the desk she thought again, ‘Well I know this is a different culture. And I’m never going to learn this if I keep thinking like I’m non magical.’ She straightened her spine out again and sat up straight, with her shoulders pushed back and breathed deeply. ‘I got this, I can do this.’ She chanted in her head as she continued to read. 

A little while later her aunt popped into the room to see what she was up to.   
“Hey kiddo, how’s the studying going? You know you won’t have classes in this until the middle of July right?” She sighed and turned to her aunt. “I might have time before I truly start but, it will be even harder if I don’t try to master the basics such as walking and how to hold myself. If I can get that down, then the rest falls into place, like how to act, and how to interact with people.” She watched her aunt as that sunk in. 

“Okay kiddo, lets make this a game, stand up and walk in front of me.” Her aunt gestured imperiously. Hermione stood up and walked over to her, trying to relax while holding herself upright. “Now let’s see.. oh I know! Let’s pretend we’re ladies in Victorian England. Which is basically where the British Wizarding World is stuck in.” Her aunt pulled out her wand and waved it at her, muttering a few words. After she finished she pointed it at herself and her clothes changed to look like a ladies. “Now that that’s done, let’s see who can hold a book on their head the longest while we walk!” Hermione grinned and nodded, and grabbed a book to put on her head. 

Watching her aunt walk around the room easily with three books on her head frustrated her as she couldn’t seem to keep her book on for longer than a few minutes at a time. Stopping next to the chair and just standing there she held herself in position as she watched how her aunt held herself, straight backed, and had her shoulders slightly back and her head tilted slightly up. As her aunt walked, she saw how even though she held herself what from a glance looked stiffly, which was why when she tried to copy her she kept dropping the book, she was also relaxed at the same time. 

Deciding to try again she held herself like her aunt and started to walk around slowly, relaxing the tension as she got a feel for it. Once she started walking again her aunt started to chatter to her about random things, and distracted her from concentrating too hard. She startled a little when her grandmother and mum started clapping. Surprising herself she managed to keep the book on her head as she turned around.

“Good job, you’ve had that on your head for at least 10 minutes. It took your aunt weeks to get to that point.” Her grandmother said, smiling softly at her. Her aunt retorted back to her, “Hey! I resemble that. It’s not my fault that our etiquette teacher was a harridan.” The last part was mumbled under her breath. Hermione burst into giggles, covering her mouth as she laughed, trying and failing to hide the fact she had heard her aunts comment.

“Lovely dress dear, that reminds me we need to get you fitted for robes and dresses soon.” Grandmother told her, and she smirked when she heard Hermione groan in response. “I’ll give you a reward though, if you manage to learn your basic etiquette and Occlumency before the end of next month. Since you seem to be a natural at it, you’ll have to get past the   
steps to chapter 10 in your book.” 

Hermione thought and nodded to herself. Chapters 1-3 in the book she had recommended was about meditation and the introduction. Chapters 4-7 were about organization, and chapters 8-11 were forming shields. So that meant she would be expected to hold up shields under a moderate assault for 10 minutes. “Deal.” She said, looking her grandmother in the eye, almost on a dare. She smirked when her grandmother nodded.   
“Your reward will be a shopping spree at a special bookstore with a price limit that depends on how well you do, there will also be a book limit. How well you do will also determine your limit. Minimum effort will be 5 books and 2000 Galleons. Either I will test you or I will bring in a friend to test you.” Nodding in assent to her she turned to her mother.

“Mum, how long are we staying here? No offense, I’d just like to know how long we’re here for.” Her mother smiled at her. “We are here for another day, and then we’ll go back. You’ll have to finish this week at your school, then next week your aunt will come pick you up for you to spend Wednesday through Friday here with them for schooling. You’ll start homeschool the week after. Work at your own pace but weekends are for fun. No schoolwork or etiquette then.” She nodded and smiled at her mother. 

“That’s fair. When do I get my wand? Since I’m 11 now. And can I practice spells here?” Her mother looked towards Hermione’s grandmother who looked thoughtful. “There’s still two weeks left of this month, at the end of the month depending on how schooling is going in both subjects we’ll see about taking you at the beginning of the month for a wand here.” Hermione grinned widely at her grandmother. “Thank you! Gotta go study now.” And at that headed out of the room. They could hear her calling to Siri and talking to her as she left. “Okay Siri so I need the absolute best book you can find me here on Occlumency and two more books on etiquette. Then if you can, please bring me some peppermint hot chocolate.” 

Chuckling, Hermione’s mother looked at her mother. “If your Outstanding grade is no limit on anything be prepared to buy her the store. Or give her a choice on book limit or just price. Otherwise you’ll be out a lot of money. She loves challenges and you offered books as the reward. She will win this.” Lydia sighed, and groaned, causing Sasha to laugh. “Emma is right on that, Hermione has always taken first place when it comes to knowledge. She has so many different trophies.”

Emma sighed and rubbed her forehead. “I told Hermione about her Dads relationship with his family and being squibs. She’s eventually going to wonder about our relationship.” That caused Lydia to groan. “Lets try to hold it off as long as possible. At least until after the New Year. I don’t want it to hamper anything.”

 

—————————

That night in Britain, a boy was going to sleep, still picturing the girl in his mind. Basically the only thing keeping him going right now. He wondered if she was real, and if she was, when he would get to meet her. When he drifted off to sleep, his dreams were filled of her, the same images flashing through his mind filling him with warmth as he slept.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry again about the delay! Also if you haven’t noticed this is very Hermione centric at least they go to school


	8. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well I work two jobs and make no money off of jkr’s characters, which means! I don’t own Harry potter

The next two weeks flew by for Hermione as she got through the rest of her public schooling and started focusing on magic and etiquette. She practiced etiquette basically 24/7 amusing both her mother and father when she was home. She had asked her mother when they got home about her relationship with her parents, but got put off about it. And she was tearing through her Occlumency studies as well. Siri had found her an old book that was hard to read at first, but once she put her mind to it, and found a dictionary, it explained how to set up a mind scape and shields better than the books her Grandmother had given her. 

She understood why she wasn’t given the old book though, it was a tough read and really it was for those who understood and already had fully formed shields. However she had taken a lot of the exercises and made them easier for her to work with as a beginner. It wasn’t as easy as she made it sound, but she had figured it out after a while. Her mother had told her they would be going to get her wand this weekend in America instead of in Britain, since her Grandparents were friends with a wand maker who made custom wands. She was so excited to go get her wand. Her grandfather had clued her in on the fact she could practice magic in America and she couldn’t wait to go. She was staying the week in Britain to “relax” before spending most of her time in America studying so she could go to Hogwarts. 

She didn’t like it, but they said that they were only letting her go on a trial basis, if something happened they didn’t like, then they would be pulling her from there and putting her in school in America. They hadn’t told her why, but from what she had gathered, per her grandmothers words, the Headmaster was a manipulative bastard. Both that she would repeat her out loud. 

“Hermione! Come downstairs, we need to make plans.” Hearing her mother call for her she shot down the stairs and ran into the living room. Her parents were sitting together on the loveseat, looking strained. When she saw their faces she stopped and looked at them confused. 

“Hermione love, sit down please.” Her dad asked. She complied and sat in her favorite armchair. 

“What’s going on?” She asked, wondering if they were revoking their permission for her to learn magic. 

“Love bug, I know you asked me two weeks ago about my relationship with my parents, and about magic. And your father convinced me it’s better to tell you now, than to let you find out another way. “

Hermione nodded at her mother and sat up attentively. “Okay mum, why do you look like someone died?”

Her mum sighed and grabbed her dads hand. “So this is a long story love, so please sit patiently until the end.” Receiving a nodded in assent from Hermione, she continued.

“So I was adopted by a couple when I was born. I was given up for adoption by a young couple that wasn’t married. It was an open adoption and apparently my parents kept tabs on me as I grew up after they got married. After a freak accident in which my parents were killed when I had just turned 18, they contacted me. I knew I was adopted but never wanted to contact my birth family since I loved the parents that chose me. Since they had kept tabs on me I guess they knew I wasn’t magical, and when they contacted me from America, they paid for a ticket for me to come visit them. Now since America is a lot more open to change than Britain, it wasn’t unusual for a Magical family to have a home that was compatible for No-Mags, so when I visited I didn’t know anything was different.”

Taking a deep breath, her mother steeled herself and continued. “While I visited, my parents and I got along alright, however it was obvious to me they didn’t really want to put a lot of effort into the relationship. They did offer to pay for college, and medical school for me, for which I’m thankful for. If they hadn’t, I wouldn’t of met your father or had you. Now I know I told you about your fathers relationship with his family. I had only learned of it after we found out you were a witch. I don’t blame your father for hiding it from me, as it’s not like I would of believed him before hand.”

Hermione listened to her mum as she talked and frowned. “So they didn’t put effort into seeing you or building a relationship with you just because you weren’t magical? That doesn’t seem fair at all. Where does Aunt Sasha come into this?”

Her mum smiled at her. “Your Aunt Sasha was 13 when I first met her, and it hurt her a lot to hide a big part of her life from me, we became very close very quickly. That caused issues with our parents as she got older because she felt like they should tell me about magic and your grandmother decreed that they shouldn’t. If you haven’t learned it yet, you’ll find out that the Watson family is Matriarchal, which I’m sure you know what that means.”

“It means Grandma’s word is law?” She said, phrasing it as a question as well.

Her mum nodded at her and continued. “Your grandmother didn’t want to tell you about this at all if possible, but I know that leaving you out of something that’s a huge part of your life would cause issues, as I know you wouldn’t stop asking about it. I also knew if you had gotten upset enough about it you would of gone to Sasha who had already warned me and Lydia that she would tell you everything if you asked.”

Hermione nodded thoughtfully as she frowned. It was a lot to take in. “So, you’re saying if I hadn’t been magical, or at least if we hadn’t told Aunt Sasha that Grandmother wouldn’t of wanted to be apart of our lives?” Her mother groaned and shot a look at her father and he smiled reassuringly at her. 

“I know I never told you this, but your grandfather snuck over here when you were born when Sasha came to visit. He was so happy that you were born. We took a photo of you two together that day. That was when he was still an active part of the company he owns and runs, so he could leave for trips without your grandmother wondering. I’m sure she knows now, but don’t mention it just in case. Your grandmother refused to come to Britain and we couldn’t fly with you, so she never visited you. As you got older, and prices for planes went up, we reasoned there wasn’t a valid point to us going to America when she wouldn’t even try and put an effort in.”

Hermione frowned at that, and started to get upset. She started to try to do her calming exercises that the book recommended. After a few minutes she started to calm down. “I don’t blame you for not putting effort in. I wouldn’t. I don’t like it, and I plan to have words with Grandmother.” 

Before either of her parents could respond, an owl flew into the house and landed in front of her father. Everyone looked at it, wondering who sent a letter to her father. He grabbed the letter from the owl.

“Would you wait? Sorry but we have no treats currently.” Hermione asked the owl, causing it to tilt its head and settle down.  
She watched her dad open and read the letter, bouncing slightly as he went through it and handed it to her mum while looking thoughtful.

Her dad sighed and looked at her. “That was from my parents. They want to meet you.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So sorry for the wait!! This month is hectic with a manager gone.


End file.
